


本尊遇上同人肉文

by Dinowife



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinowife/pseuds/Dinowife
Summary: 我终于补上了
Relationships: 文俊辉/全圆佑 佑灰
Kudos: 15





	本尊遇上同人肉文

**Author's Note:**

> 我终于补上了

交代一下：文俊辉为omega，发情期为每月两天。非现实工作设定，圆为律师。

文俊辉的发情期一向准时又规律，每个月的29号到30号。全圆佑的时间也配合着文俊辉，事务所的人都知道每个月的29号与30号是全律师固定请假时间。

“今天是26号，还有三天。”文俊辉趴在床上玩着王者荣耀，一把打完以后按下了home键，看着手机显示的8月26日，掰着手指算着日期。  
算着算着，文俊辉感觉有些奇怪，一股熟悉的热潮从下腹处漫延至全身，后颈的腺体也隐隐发烫。

“砰”文俊辉手机掉在了床上，文俊辉感受着身体的变化，心底一惊：今天全圆佑上班去了。

没有时间让文俊辉思考为什么每个月准时的发情期提前了，从床上费力的支起身体，翻身下床，跌跌撞撞的走向和全圆佑一起共用的衣柜。不管三七二十一，文俊辉将全圆佑的衣服全都翻了出来，堆在了床上，趴在床上全圆佑的衣服堆里，渴望的闻着全圆佑留在衣服上面的信息素。

但是薄荷味的aphla信息素本身就浅淡，衬衫，T恤甚至是内裤，经过洗衣机的清洗后被浓郁的洗衣液味道掩盖的差不多。文俊辉在衣服上蹭了许久，深深的嗅着衣服上浅淡的信息素，委屈的哭了起来。

文俊辉从衣服堆里摸索到自己掉在床上的手机，颤抖着手拨通了全圆佑的电话，本想忍耐到全圆佑回家，但是在低音炮传入耳朵里的第一秒，文俊辉脑子里轰的一声，理智消散殆尽，就着全圆佑的声音自渎，但在阴茎上揉弄了两把，文俊辉就收回了手

不够……比起以前蚀骨的快感。这一点完全没办法抚慰文俊辉。想要被贯穿，想要被全圆佑凶狠顶弄到高潮。颤抖着身体，在那种在生和死之间徘徊的快感中，文俊辉哭着和全圆佑说受不了。

想要全圆佑插进来……

文俊辉委屈的将脸埋在埋在全圆佑的衣服里汲取着浅淡的信息素，后穴不自觉的收缩着。  
“圆圆……我想要……你快回来…摸摸我好不好…”

全圆佑听着电话那边传来的小猫压抑的喘息，抓起车钥匙冲出了办公室。

“乖，先自己玩会儿，我很快回来。”

当全圆佑打开房门的那一刻，棉花糖味的信息素向全圆佑席卷而来，整个房间都是甜腻腻的棉花糖味。当全圆佑看向床上的文俊辉时，瞳孔不自觉的收缩了一下。

文俊辉右手紧紧抓着全圆佑的一件衬衫，贪婪的汲取着上面残留的薄荷味信息素，白皙的屁股朝向房门高高的翘起，色情的姿势让文俊辉的腰线成为一道美好的弧度。像一只发情的雌兽，嗅着自己伴侣留在衣服上味道，等着被自己的伴侣插入，贯穿到底。

文俊辉的后穴不自觉的收缩着，左手纤细的手指在后穴中抽插着，手指抽插间带出润滑液还有淫水的混合，有时甚至带出一点点媚肉，红艳的颜色刺激着全圆佑。

全圆佑一步步走到床边，缓慢的释放着自己的信息素，刺激的薄荷味让文俊辉找回了一点神志，扭头看向一路飞奔开车回来的全圆佑，即使是一路飞奔，全圆佑也是一丝不苟的穿着衬衫，打着领带，连头发都一丝不苟的全梳了起来，诱惑着文俊辉把他的衬衫领带全部扯乱，陪他一起坠入情欲的世界。

文俊辉眼角通红，把手指从后穴中抽出，“啵叽”的一声，在静寂的室内显得格外的明显，没有了手指，后穴一张一合的渴求着插入。  
“圆圆，抱我……我难受”

全圆佑低声笑了一下，将手指插入文俊辉渴求的后穴，插入的瞬间，媚肉讨好的将全圆佑的手指包裹起来，一伸一缩的按摩着全圆佑的手指。

全圆佑感受着后穴的温热，不紧不慢的扩张着，用手指坏心的在体内挑逗着敏感点，看着文俊辉不满的扭动着自己的腰肢，温热的气息打在文俊辉的耳朵上 ，极色情地用小虎牙咬住耳垂轻轻的磨蹭：“你哪里不舒服要和我说。” 

将文俊辉翻了个面正面对着自己，手强势的把腿掰开，俯下身去舔他的唇瓣。文俊辉像受到诱惑一般把舌头伸出，在空中交缠，来不及吞咽的口水顺着嘴角滑下。

全圆佑盯着文俊辉陷入情欲的眼睛，故意在小穴里面多放了一根手指，三根手指模仿着性交的动作在水淋淋的小穴里面抽插，发出咕叽咕叽的水声。

“你是什么骚货啊，用着我衣服自慰也可以出这么多水吗？润滑都不用了。”

文俊辉颤抖着猫猫眼，讨好地去轻轻自己伴侣的脖颈：“因为圆圆不在，但是小骚货想要和圆圆做爱了，才偷偷拿圆圆的衣服。”

全圆佑听着文俊辉突然的骚话，眸色加深，拔出手指，在咬下文俊辉侧腺体的一瞬间挺身而入。

身体渴求了这么久终于等到了自己伴侣的插入，文俊辉浪叫一声，可是呻吟才刚出口，就被在身体里爆发的薄荷信息素止在了喉间。身体和心理双重的满足让文俊辉呜咽着达到了高潮。  
全圆佑掰开他的嘴巴，用手指玩弄着里面粉嫩的舌尖，腰浅浅的摆动着小幅度在身体里抽送，帮助文俊辉适应不应期。

发情期的身体比想象的更敏感，要不了多久，文俊辉又主动把腿缠在了全圆佑的腰上，声音比自己棉花糖味的信息素还要甜：“老公，我还要。”主动扭着腰把自己的敏感点往全圆佑的鸡巴上面撞。房间里很快响起了激烈的肉体碰撞大声音。

随着大开大合的操弄的动作，全圆佑揉捏着文俊辉软软的胸部，低喘着问他：“老公射在你的生殖腔里面，让你怀孕好不好？怀孕了这里就可以有奶喂老公喝了。”

全圆佑顶弄着生殖腔深处小小的入口，因为发情期的原因，不再是紧闭的状态，而是一张一合的讨好着闯入者的马眼。

文俊辉被操得神智不清，淫水在两人交合处不断随着全圆佑大开大合的动作飞溅。伸手去摸两个人交合的地方，感受着全圆佑的鸡巴被自己完全吃进了体内，文俊辉满足得软声撒娇：老公操进来，想给老公生孩子，生殖腔也想要被老公灌满。”

操，听见这句话，全圆佑红着眼睛，卯足劲顶弄那个软软的入口。进去的一瞬间，文俊辉瞪大了眼睛双目无神。生殖腔被操开的快感在身体里传递着，让他想把命都交给面前的这一个男人，以后只做他脚边的一条狗，被他玩弄着生殖腔。

全圆佑快速挺动着自己的腰身，生殖腔柔柔的包裹住鸡巴一张一合的快感让他头皮发麻，在一声低吼后，对准已经满是齿痕的腺体再一次咬下，把文俊辉控制在自己的身下，挺入最深处成结  
射精。文俊辉被微烫的精液刺激得又是一声浪叫，像一只坠落的天鹅一般挺着脖子被全圆佑的鸡巴钉在了床上。干性高潮的快感快把他逼疯，眼角一片湿润。

全圆佑抽出的时候速度很慢，被过度张开的生殖腔合上的很好，把全圆佑的精液锁在身体深处。退出只看得到亮晶晶的淫水，不见一丝白浊。

将两人清理的干干净净后，全圆佑把床上疲倦而沉睡的文俊辉锁在自己的怀里，用手指轻轻按揉着文俊辉的小腹帮助他缓解生殖腔被操开的不适，在那个满是齿痕的腺体上留下一个个轻轻的吻，感受着从腺体里散发的原味棉花糖味信息素变成了薄荷味棉花糖信息素，满足的皱着鼻子笑出来。


End file.
